swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Togorian Lacerine Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary The Togorians were another race of nocturnal feline aliens who were savage warriors, and nothing exemplified this fact more than their deadly martial arts style. It was fast and deadly, and was more close-combat oriented than the Schenor style. Togorians preferred to be close to their enemies, to smell their fear and pain, and the martial arts style reflected this. Only Togorian males, who roamed the plains of their home planet as nomads, learned this martial arts style. Since Togorian males rarely left the planet, it was all but impossible to find a non-Togorian who was skilled in that martial arts style. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). Basic Maneuvers (Free Maneuvers available to everyone) Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Brawling Maneuvers Technique: Blindfighting Description: The character is trained to use senses other than sight to locate a target. Difficulty: Moderate for light smoke or poor light; Difficult for thick smoke or a moonlit night; Very Difficult for very thick smoke or total darkness Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll and is within striking distance of the target, she may ignore the effects of blindness. She cannot see, but can hear or smell a target well enough to strike. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Escape Grapple Description: The character is able to escape a grapple. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus Strength roll Effect: When a character is being held by an opponent, a successful skill roll allows the character to contort and escape the hold, and move up to half his movement away from his opponent. Technique: Improved Grapple Description: The character is trained to grapple and hold a target immobile. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate martial arts roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +2 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Technique: Instant Stand Description: The character is trained to negate the effects of a fall and return to a standing combat-ready position. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If a character is tripped or knocked down, she may use this technique to return to a standing position. Successful use of this technique indicates that the character can stand without suffering a multiple-action penalty. Technique: Instant Wound Description: The character knows how to strike to maximum effect, inflicting severe damage on the target. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character suffers a wound. (Effects of the wound are cumulative.) Technique: Multiple Strikes Description: The character can deliver multiple blows. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Pounce Description: The character is trained to strike from hiding. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character is concealed, and his opponent is unaware of his presence, the character may leap from concealment and attack his opponent. If the skill roll is successful, the opponent suffers damage equal to the character's Strength roll, and is considered to be "stunned" for the remainder of the round. Technique: Reversal Description: The character is trained to turn the tables on an opponent who is attempting to grapple. Difficulty: Opposed Strength or martial arts roll Effect: The character can employ this technique only when she is held. If she breaks the opponent's grip, she may in turn hold the target immobile or employ another technique. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Silent Strike Description: Provided the character can successfully sneak up on a target, she can instantly render him unconscious or incapacitated. Difficulty: Difficult, plus target's Perception Effect: The character must be within arm's reach of the target. The character must declare if this is a stunning or killing attack prior to making the attempt. A successful skill roll indicates the target is neutralized. Technique: Speed Parry Description: The character is able to quickly deflect a blow aimed at him. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: With a successful skill roll, the character blocks his opponent's attack, and does not incur a multiple action penalty. This may be used as a reaction skill. Tooth & Claw Maneuvers Technique: Claw Rake Description: The character is trained to make a quick, but less damaging, claw attack. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he delivers a quick claw attack at a -1D to normal claw damage with such speed that he may make one other hand-to-hand attack this round without incurring the multiple action penalty. Technique: Double Claw Slash Description: The character is trained to use two sets of claws as a slashing weapon. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he uses both hands to slash forward at an opponent. If the attack is successful, the character adds +1D to normal claw damage on this attack. Technique: Leaping Rake Description: The character is trained to leap past his opponent, raking him with his claws as he flies by. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he leaps past his opponent, raking him with his claws adding +2D to normal claw damage. Note that this technique only works if the character has enough Move to leap past his opponent. If he can only leap as far as his opponent, he cannot use this technique. Technique: Strategic Bite Description: The character uses his sharp teeth to target a specific area of the body. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: The character may make a "called shot" with no penalty to his attack roll. Category:Martial Arts